


Secrets at the Yule Ball

by DeathEater934 (WilSon1D)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon1D/pseuds/DeathEater934
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball is supposed to be a glorious night of fun and happiness. What happens when it involves tears this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I posted on Fanfiction . net and thought I'd post here as well! Don't forget to comment :)

The Yule Ball was the most looked forward to event of our 4th year at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a night of wonder and celebration during the time of the Triwizard Tournament, showing the cooperation between the three magical schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. From the start of the year, when Dumbledore mentioned the Triwizard Tournament and the ball that would be held later that year, everyone seemed to grow excited for the wonderful ball to come about.  However, things seemed to grow tense between the three schools when Harry Potter’s name was withdrawn from the cup, showing that along with the three other competitors, he too would be competing in the tournament.  Although everyone seemed to despise that Harry had managed to somehow get his name put inside the cup to be considered for the honor of being Hogwarts champion, Harry was just a displeased as everyone else. He knew that this tournament was dangerous and would have liked to take no part in the tasks set forth for the champions to complete for a chance to win the almighty prize.  However, once one’s name was withdrawn from the cup, there was no turning back; there was no way out of the dangerous tasks laid before him.  Harry was terrified and hoped that he would survive the three tasks in one piece, but one could only hope.

 

Harry was currently standing in the middle of the dance floor with his date for the dance.  Since he knew he couldn’t ask the one person he wanted to, Harry had to ask one of the Patil twins, getting the other one to go with Ron.  Harry briefly heard the music start when his date spoke urgently to him.

 

“Take my waist,” she said hastily. Before Harry knew what was happening he moved his arms into position and they were gliding along the dance floor with the 3 other couples that were starting off the night filled with lovely and hopeful memories.

 

By the time the song ended, Harry was dreadfully tired as the Weird Sisters started to play, flooding the Great Hall with loud music and screams from the fans in front of the stage, dancing happily.  Harry and his date grabbed some punch from the table in the back of the hall before going to sit by Ron and his date’s sister.  At the moment, he could really care less about the twins, he could barely even remember which one was which as his eyes drifted slowly over to the wall across from him where his secret crush and their date were standing. He quickly reverted his gaze back to the stage, as to not have anyone catch him staring at the one person he should never even glance at unless he was filled with anger.

 

Harry’s crush and their date moved to the dance floor, although his crush seemed to be weary about going at all.  Harry inwardly smiled, seeing how uncomfortable his crush was, just like he himself was.  As he saw the pair start dancing to the music, and rather close for that matter (closer than Harry would have liked to see), he started seeing green.  He had never felt this way before, but the jealousy came rising through his entire body and he could not believe what was happening.  Before he knew it he had risen from the chair he was sitting in, ignoring his date and the other two sitting with them, and made his way to the crush he had been eyeing for over a year. Before he could stop himself, he had grabbed the arm of Pansy Parkinson, almost in a death grip and tugged her roughly away from the body she had been clinging to. 

 

“Get away from him” Harry nearly growled at her.

 

“What the fuck, Potter?” Pansy screamed shrilly. By now, the music had stopped and everyone was looking the trio at the edge of the dance floor. Harry’s eyes widened after realizing that he did indeed move across the dance floor to try and get his crush to himself, almost fainting when he realized he had not in fact been day dreaming, but the reality of the situation kicked in suddenly. Harry looked around and saw everyone around them with their mouths gaping, wondering what the hell was going on.  Harry’s eyes started to fill with tears, knowing that his secret crush was most likely known by almost half the school by now and he couldn’t believe he had just let that happen. His eyes moved over to land on his crush; the one that he was not supposed to have fallen for. Draco Malfoy’s eyes were gazing back into Harry’s. Confusion etched all over his face. Harry opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish before turning and running out of the Great Hall and away from everyone’s prying eyes.  He ran to the closest bathroom before collapsing into a heap on the floor and sobbing painfully. 

 

 

How could he have let this happen? Why couldn’t he just control his emotions better and not give a shit that Pansy Parkinson was all over the man that he wanted to be wrapped around.  Not only did he realize that everyone probably knew that he festered a deep longing for his childhood nemesis, but they would have figured out that Harry Potter was gay.  Harry Potter was not only a homosexual, but he wanted the one person in the world that he knew would never want him back.  Nobody can help who they fall in love with.  Harry kept telling himself that all the time, not knowing how to react when he realized it himself that he was highly attracted to Malfoy, of all people.  He heard the door slam open followed by a pestering voice.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, Potter? What in the hell are you thinking?” Malfoy all but screamed at Harry. Harry whimpered and scrambled to sit up against the far wall, trying to cower as far away from the angry man above him as possible.  He covers his tear stained face with his hands and tries to disappear, hoping that the floor beneath him will open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Potter? What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Malfoy yelled again, although not quite as loud as he previously had.  Harry can’t stand to say anything as his sobbing his making it difficult to breathe, let alone say something to the man he once called his enemy.  He felt Draco standing right in front of him and tried to lean further into the wall behind him. When Harry looked up, he saw Malfoy’s wand out and pointing in his direction.

 

“Please don’t hurt me. Please, Draco. I’ll stay away from you, I promise. Just, please don’t hurt me. Please” Harry ended with a whispered cry. He was fearful that Draco was going to hex him, perhaps even murder him, right here right now in this bathroom.  He never would have expected Draco to put his wand away a crouch in front of him like he did; to move his hand to Harry’s face and carefully push away the fringe that was hanging in Harry’s eyes, making it hard to see. He never would have expected Draco’s voice to come out sounding so soothing or comforting, but it happened.

 

“Hey. There’s no need to cry. I won’t hurt you, I swear” Draco started softly. Harry looked up cautiously to see Draco’s face full of worry, which is definitely not something he was expecting.  “What happened back there? You acted as though you…” he stopped before he could say what he was thinking.  Harry’s face showed hurt and embarrassment as his cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush. “Do you?” Draco whispered. Harry turned his head to the side as to not look at Draco’s expression. It hurt already knowing the he would never be able to have the man who was currently acting as though he truly cared for him. What surprised Harry even more was when soft lips touched his cheek lightly before leaving almost just as fast, it almost seemed like Harry’s imagination.  “Do you… Harry?” Draco whispered again. Harry waited a minute before turning his head extremely slowly to stare at Draco’s, which was a lot closer than he anticipated, making his heart speed up considerably. 

 

“Mal-Malfoy. I don’t… I can’t. No. It’s not…” Harry doesn’t know what to say and whimpers in frustration. He so badly just wants to lean a little further and kiss Draco’s lips with his own, but he can’t do that. Malfoy must just be messing with him. Harry thinks about how if he spills his darkest secret that Malfoy might just try and use it against Harry to try and embarrass him in front of the entire school. But he called him Harry… does that mean that Malfoy feels something for Harry as well? Harry can’t think straight with Malfoy’s face so close to his own and it takes all his willpower to push at Draco’s shoulders to try and get him to move away from him.

 

“Don’t touch me. I know what you’re doing. It’s not going to work. You can’t make me spill my secrets so you can blackmail me or embarrass me, you can’t, okay? Just get away from me,” Harry whispers but still in a serious tone that showed he meant business.  Draco just stares at Harry, not knowing what to say. It’s hard to determine just what Draco’s facial expression is saying about how he’s feeling, but Harry thinks Draco looks hurt. He can’t explain it, but he wishes he wouldn’t have pushed Malfoy away from him; he wishes he would’ve instead pulled him close and hugged the life out of him, just being able to be that close to him for one second would have maybe gotten it out of his head that he wanted Draco. Badly.  Without thinking his hand reaches towards Draco and Harry lets a low whimper, not knowing what he wants for sure anymore.  Draco looks him over carefully with a curious expression.

 

“What? Harry, tell me what you want.” Draco says slowly and takes a step towards Harry. Harry can’t speak, so instead he just points, showing Draco that he wants him. Draco turns his head to look behind him before realizing that Harry means he wants him. Draco nods once before taking slow, careful steps towards Harry, giving him the time he would need to change his mind and stop him from coming any closer. When they are standing in front of one another, Draco is somewhat startled when Harry’s hand that was reaching out towards him before comes to curl into the front of his dress robes while the other one moves to rest lightly over Draco’s rapidly beating heart. Harry whimpers quietly, but Draco hears it and moves a little closer, not wanting Harry to become more upset about anything.

 

“Can I… Draco, will you let me… Kiss me. Please?” Harry whimpers again. Draco licks his lips slightly before nodding and moving his hand to the back of Harry’s neck and moving their heads closer together before pressing his lips gently against the other male’s equally soft ones.  Harry’s hands curl tighter into Draco’s robes, enough where his knuckles are turning white. Sensing that Harry is gripping his robes too tight for his own good, he moves his hands down Harry’s arms to cover his hands. Moving his fingers softly over Harry’s knuckles, trying to get him to relax his grip on his new dress robes, not wanting them to get too badly wrinkled.  Harry loosens his grip enough that his hands seem to go slack and Draco releases Harry’s lips from his and brings Harry’s hands up to kiss both of his palms softly.

 

“I should go” Draco whispers to Harry, who nods in understanding. He knew this was too good to be true. At least he was able to kiss the gorgeous blonde one time before he would have to go through the rest of the year trying not to think about Draco and the perfect kiss they once shared. Harry lets his hands drop to his sides when Draco lets go of them before he turns to the door to walk back to the Great Hall and most likely back into Parkinson’s awaiting arms.  Harry closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Draco leave his presence, but his eyes snap open when Draco speaks softly to him from across the bathroom.

 

“Meet me tomorrow, Potter. Prefect’s bathroom at midnight,” he says before winking at Harry and walking out the door. Harry licks his lips nervously and takes a deep breath before straightening his robes, ready to go up to Gryffindor Tower to sleep for the night.

 

“Can’t wait” Harry whispers to himself and smiles before heading off to bed, anxiously waiting another 24 hours before seeing Draco again. Hopefully soon he would be able to call him his own.

 

To be continued...

 


	2. Prefect's Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of you were waiting for more of this! Here's chapter 2. :)

Harry tried not to think about his “meeting” later with the one and only Draco Malfoy.  It was hard not to think about it, but Ron talking about Quidditch and Hermione droning on about how Harry needed to be prepared for the final task was making it somewhat easier for his mind not to wander towards his perfect kissing companion. 

 

It was time for double Potions, Harry’s last class of the day and he was not thrilled to have to attend.  He knew he was going to see Malfoy and he dreaded it. He hadn’t seen him all day, and he was trying to decide whether or not Malfoy was avoiding him when he ran into someone and dropping the rest of his tart that he was saving for later, as a reward for making it through the day.

 

“Fuck” Harry mumbled, pouting slightly about his dessert, which now was on the floor before saying sorry to whomever he ran into.

 

“Sorry about your… dessert” the person said. Harry recognized that person’s voice right away and his shoulders tensed up before he looked up to see Malfoy smirking down at him.  Harry didn’t say anything, just stared, seeing Malfoy look around to see if anyone was around them, but the hallway they were in was deserted. Harry noticed Malfoy move around behind him swiftly before moving his hands to Harry’s shoulder and massage lightly, trying to get Harry’s tension to ease. Harry’s breath hitched when Draco spoke softly into his ear, making Harry shiver in delight.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later, Harry. We’ll have much better things to… eat tonight” Malfoy whispered, the air from his voice blowing gently against Harry’s ear.  When Harry opened his eyes again, not remembering when he closed them, Draco was gone and he was alone in the hallway once again, and his cake had disappeared from the floor. Realizing he was going to be late for Potions, he ran to the dungeons and into the classroom just in time to hear Snape yell at him as per usual.

 

“15 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. And detention tonight; be here at 7:30 sharp. Do not be late.” Snape said murderously. Harry sighed before going to his seat next to Ron. The rest of the class went by mostly without a hitch, until Snape came around and told him and Ron that their potion was completely barbaric and gave them an F for the day.  Harry hit his head down on the table in front of him before looking up to see grey, smoldering eyes gazing at him. Draco gave him an apologetic smile before it disappeared quickly. 

 

Later that night, Harry was almost late to his detention with Snape, but he made it just in time to not get chewed out by his most hated professor. 

 

“Nice of you to make it, Potter. Clean out the cauldrons in the back. By hand, no magic. Then re-label all of the potions in the storage closet, also by hand. When you are done, you may leave,” Snape said seriously before whisking himself out of the classroom and leaving Harry in a peaceful silence.  Harry got to work, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get away without completely the tasks at hand.  Snape would eat him alive if he came back after Harry was gone and noticed he hadn’t finished what he was supposed to. Plus, Harry would get even more detention, and he certainly didn’t want that if he could help it.

 

After completely both tasks to the best of his ability, Harry started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.  He didn’t get very far when he stopped abruptly and cast a tempus charm, signifying that it was 12:03.  Harry swore softly that he had nearly forgotten about his meeting with Draco and groaned when he realized that he was late, after taking nearly 5 hours to complete Snape’s detention.  He hoped that Draco was still there, even though it was only 5 minutes past midnight, but he wouldn’t be all too surprised if he entered an empty bathroom.

 

Harry walked briskly to the Prefect’s Bathroom, all the while trying to make sure Filch wasn’t anywhere near him, his heart was beating so hard and fast that he was worried it was trying to escape his chest and jump onto the floor. Once he reached the bathroom door, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob, taking 3 deep and calming breaths before turning the handle and walking into the dimly lit bathroom.  He was surprised to see candles flickering in by the large pool-sized bathtub, as well as smell a flowery aroma throughout the room.

 

When the door closed softly behind him, a low voice spoke through the darkness, unsure of where the voice was coming from exactly.

 

“You’re late, Potter. You’re lucky I stuck around” Draco’s distinct drawl spoke out to Harry.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “Snape’s detention took me almost 5 hours. I would’ve been here earlier. I understand if you want to leave, Draco.”  Harry felt as though his life would never be as perfect as he would like it to be. Detention had thoroughly ruined his plan to meet Draco. Harry knew that if he didn’t have detention, he probably would’ve been in the Prefect’s bathroom at least 20 minutes early, nervously wringing his hands and biting his lip roughly, but his mind had been preoccupied by the dull and useless tasks Snape had sent for him to do. 

 

Harry’s heart nearly burst when he felt a warm body slide up in front of him and soft lips sought out his own. Harry groaned when a warm, wet sensation parted his lips and started to roam, mapping out his mouth for future reference.  Draco rubbed Harry’s protruding hips with his thumbs before pulling back from the kiss to take a deep breath.

 

“I forgot that you had detention. How was it?” Draco asked breathlessly.

 

“Horrible. Snape made me clean cauldrons and then re-label every single ingredient. It was nonsense; I fucking hate Snape so badly. I really want to be here right now, but I’m exhausted, and my muscles ache all over,” Harry sighed.

 

“Would a nice hot bath relax those tired muscles of yours?” Draco whispered. Harry closed his eyes slowly before nodding his head. Draco carefully undid the buttons of Harry’s robes before pulling them apart and off of Harry’s body before letting them land in a heap on the floor of the empty bathroom.  Draco leaned his head down to kiss Harry’s neck gently while moving to unbutton Harry’s dress shirt slowly, skimming his fingers over the tanned skin after the shirt was opened.  Running his hands up Harry’s chest, Draco moved his hands to Harry’s shoulders and pushed the fabric of the shirt off of the broad shoulders before getting to his knees in front of the slightly shaking boy.

 

“You okay, Harry?” Draco whispered from his position below him.

 

“Ye-yea, sorry. Just a little… ner-nervous,” Harry replied while a small blush crept up his neck and over his cheeks. Draco stood up abruptly and took a small step back from Harry and intertwined his fingers with Harry’s.

 

“Don’t be nervous. We don’t have to do anything. I’ve liked you for a while now Harry, but I just couldn’t admit it to myself. When you tried to paw Pansy off of me yesterday at the Yule Ball, my feelings for you slammed into me like a brick wall and I was grateful that you got that whore’s hands off of me,” Draco said. Harry’s eyes widened and his blush increased slightly.

 

“I did not “paw” Parkinson off of you, but the slut’s hands were a little too close to your… bits for my comfort,” Harry ended in a shy whisper, not realizing how strange it sounded. Draco laughed at Harry’s statement before Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips softly.

 

“You can put your hands as close to my… “bits” as you want, Harry. They might as well have your name written on them,” Draco chuckled when Harry blushed profusely, his breathing becoming erratic at Draco’s words. Draco heard Harry moan quietly when his hands slid down Harry’s chest to rest on his belt and he smiled slightly. “Is it alright if I do… this?” Draco asked while pulling at Harry’s belt, opening it before stopping again.

 

“Ye-yes, that’s alright,” Harry mumbled, trying to breathe deeply to calm himself down.

 

“Do you still want to take a bath with me, Harry? Because I can leave and you can take one privately. I won’t mind, just tell me what you want, okay?” Draco said sweetly.  Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking over Draco’s offer of bathing alone.  He had been waiting for tonight for… well, it had felt like forever even though it was only 24 hours. Feeling slight pressure on his hands, Harry looked down to see that Draco had once again intertwined their fingers and squeezed Harry’s lightly, waiting patiently for his answer.

 

“I want to,” Harry whispered. “Bathe with you, I mean.” He blushed even more, so nervous to tell Draco the next thing he had to say before they did this.  “Nobody’s ever… I’ve never…been… na-naked in front of anyone before,” Harry whispered so softly that Draco almost didn’t hear him.

 

“Really?” Draco asked, astonished. Thinking that Harry would’ve definitely been with someone before, with him being Harry bloody Potter and all.  Harry nodded, extremely embarrassed by the current situation, but he had wanted to be honest with Draco.  Draco stepped back a ways before starting to undress himself, taking off his shirt and his pants before looking up to see Harry gazing at his body unashamedly.

 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? Nothing.” Draco whispered before pushing his boxers down his hips and onto the floor, stepping out of them before running a hand through his hair. He moved over to the bath and turned the taps to get more bubbles and warm water to fill the tub before stepping into it. “I won’t look,” Draco said softly before turning away from Harry. Harry felt better that Draco was giving him time and the privacy he needed so he removed his jeans and boxers before moving into the tub quickly. He sighed when his muscles seemed to relax almost instantly due to the hot water.

 

“Better?” Draco asked. Harry smiled and nodded vigorously. Harry jumped, the water splashing around him when he felt a warm foot slide against his. “Sorry,” Draco said quickly and pulled his foot back, feeling as if he scared the boy.

 

“No, I’m sorry, I’ve always been a little too jumpy,” Harry stated before moving closer to Draco so their thighs were touching. Harry turned his head and moved to kiss Draco’s cheek lightly before thanking him.

 

“What are you thanking me for?” Draco asked confusedly.

 

“For this. For not… rejecting me, I guess,” Harry responded.

 

“Turn around” Draco said. Harry complied before he felt Draco’s soft hands moved to massage his shoulders lightly. Harry moaned quietly before Draco moved to massage at his back, getting rid of all of Harry’s tension, and instead creating a delicious heat all over his body. Harry’s arms were next on Draco’s massage list, so Harry leaned back so his head was resting on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“Draco,” Harry moaned before moving his hand to run through Draco’s silky blonde hair.  Draco moved so his hands were roaming over Harry’s chiseled chest, before moving his head down to suck on Harry’s collarbone. Moving his thumbs over Harry’s nipples, making them harden, Harry moaned Draco’s name again, before pulling at Draco’s hair, making him stop his work on his neck before turning and capturing Draco’s lips in a steamy kiss. 

 

After a few minutes of kissing, Harry moved away from Draco, but still close enough that their knees brushed together.

 

“I’m not… I don’t think I’m ready to do anything yet, Draco” Harry said somewhat embarrassed.  Draco’s hand came up to cup Harry’s cheek and turn his head to look into his emerald green eyes before leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips gently, sucking on his bottom lip lightly before pulling back again.

 

“We won’t do anything then. It’s getting kind of late anyways. Maybe we should get back to our dorms” Draco whispered, not at all upset that Harry didn’t want to continue doing anything sexual when he wasn’t ready for it.  Draco got up and climbed out of the tub, and Harry did the same when Draco’s back was turned, toweling off before getting dressed. Harry smiled at Draco, thankful that he wasn’t being pushy and wanting to have sex with him just because he was the Chosen One. Before Draco could open the door to leave, Harry grabbed his elbow, holding him back.

 

“Draco. Thank you for giving me a chance. I mean, I don’t know what this is, so even if you just want to be friends, I appreciate you not… being an ass to me as much anymore,” Harry said softly before smiling at Draco and kissing his cheek before leaving the Prefect’s bathroom and heading to Gryffindor Tower.

 

Draco was speechless for a second after Harry disappeared around the corner. He wanted to be friends with Harry, he had wanted that since their first year when Harry rejected his hand in friendship, but was that all he wanted from the beloved Harry Potter? As he was walking back to the Slytherin dorms, he smiled to himself, knowing that friendship from Harry was not all that he wanted from the man. He wanted more; he needed more. And hopefully Harry would be willing to give it to him over time. All he could do was hope.

 


	3. The Gift

Harry and Draco’s previous meeting in the Prefect’s bathroom had gone… swimmingly, Harry had thought. Draco had accepted him and didn’t push him to do anything and he was happy with that.  Time had flown by it seemed, after their encounter in the bathtub and stolen glances and shy smiles were all that were shared between the two ever since. It had been only about a week since their “meet-up” when Harry had gone to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. When it came time for mail to be delivered, an unusual brown-feathered owl with golden talons landed in front of Harry. Harry screwed his eyebrows together in confusion on who would send him anything. Especially since the small note on top said, “open in private” in beautiful writing.  He quickly pushed the parcel into his bag before turning back to his goblet of pumpkin juice. He didn’t bother looking at the Slytherin table, feeling as though he needed to shy away from hinting to anyone at all that he had a thing for another boy.

 

Surprisingly, there was not much talk in the open about Harry’s outburst at the Yule Ball, but he could tell people were still talking about it when younger years, and almost every other year spoke in hushed whispers and stopped suddenly when Harry entered a room or passed by them. He put that to the back of his mind, really starting to not care less that people most likely knew that he fancied boys. As far as  he was concerned, yanking a girl away from another guy whilst yelling at said girl to get off of the boy, then running out of the room followed by the other boy was not usual behavior for a straight guy. Especially for Harry Potter to do so to one Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry was hoping that classes would fly by as fast as this past week had so he could go to the library and open up his mysterious package. After using precaution and casting spells to make sure it wasn’t anything harmful or dangerous to his well being.

 

After his classes were finished for the day, having none this Friday with Malfoy sadly, Harry made his way to the library, making sure to let Ron and Hermione know he just wanted to get some study time in alone before dinner, as to not get distracted by others.  Ron and Hermione agreed that some private studying could be of use to Harry, and left on their merry way to the Gryffindor common room for an afternoon snog. After finding a secluded table in the back where nobody would disturb him, Harry searched his bag for the surprisingly light package from his mysterious sender. Once he found it, he pulled it out and lay it on the table before him, casting his spells before deciding that it was harmless. Harry started to grow curious and hastily opened the package, coming across a piece of blank parchment and a quill.  To say he was surprised at the, overly generic gift, would be pushing it because crazed fan girls used to send him supplies and such of all kinds over the last few years. However, the note attached to the front of the parchment enticed him a bit further than the other gifts he had received in the past.

 

Plucking off the note attached to the parchment, Harry read it slowly.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to give you a gift, but I had trouble figuring out what to give you. I wanted it to be something nobody else would ever think to give you._

Harry chuckled, thinking about how generic this gift was and how stupid this person seemed to be. But he kept reading, not wanting to be rude to the sender of the gift.

 

_The parchment included is just an ordinary piece of parchment, so if you wish to throw it away, you may do so. However, the quill is one of my own. My own creation that is. I’ve taken a standard quill and spelled it in order for you to be able to use it on any piece of parchment and the messages will be sent to someone else. No matter whether they have parchment in front of them or not, the message will appear in front of them and will disappear once having been read.  This quill does not require an ink well, but has special ink already inside of it, also spelled to never run out._

_Please use this to get in touch with me. To talk to me when you wish. I know it might be a stupid gift… but I wanted to have a… special connection with you that nobody else has._

_Anyways, if you would like to send it back, or throw it away, be my guest, it will just let me know that I have no chance with you in the future._

_~~~~_

_D.L.M_

Harry was dumbfounded when he finished reading the note. He couldn’t believe someone would spell him a special quill, let alone his former enemy Draco Malfoy. He was intrigued to see how it worked, so he picked up the quill and parchment and laid them before himself. He took a calming breath before writing a simple “Hi,” and then waiting for a response. 

 

Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest while he waited for a response to his brief message. Finally, after a minute or two, a reply came across his own piece of parchment, though it seemed as though the message was floating above the parchment in a glittery form.

 

 _Do you like it?_ Harry thought about it for a second before immediately replying.

 

**Yes. It’s wonderful.**

_I’m glad. And nobody else can see the sent messages either, so you don’t have to worry about people sneaking a peek._

**Wow. How’d you learn to do that sort of magic?**

_A book. In the library._

**Well, thank you for the thought. It… was unexpected.**

_I know. I just wanted… I miss you, which is something Slytherin’s and especially Malfoy’s do not do… need people, but I do._

**I miss you too. Where are you?**

**Which section?**

_Astronomy._

 

Harry packed up his things quickly, not having taken much out, and stood up to search for Draco.  When he reached the Astronomy section, Draco’s back was to him, so Harry walked over to him and decided to be a little bold and moved out to rub Draco’s shoulders gently. Draco tensed up immediately and groaned when Harry leaned down to speak in his early softly.

 

“Found you. I guess that quill is good for something.” Harry kissed the skin behind Draco’s ear lightly before peppering kisses down his neck. “Do you wanna go somewhere with me?” Harry whispered again.

 

“Ye-yes, I do,” Draco stuttered back. Harry moved and gathered Draco’s things on the table before him while Draco stood up. When they were both ready, Harry lead them to the bathroom closest, knowing that it was almost time for dinner, but that the library was off-limits for doing anything, knowing that many people could walk in without realizing.

 

When they reached the bathroom, Harry performed a locking charm and a silencing charm just in case. When Harry turned around, Draco was right in front of him and he walked them backwards a step or two so that Harry was pressed up against the door, Draco’s body moving to cover Harry’s own against the door. Harry bit his bottom lip gently before Draco’s lips sought out his own, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking earnestly.  Harry’s hands moved into Draco’s silky hair and tugged, moving his own mouth to Draco’s neck and licking and sucking it.  Draco moaned out quietly and circled his hips into Harry’s.

 

“Maybe we should stop, Dinner starts soon” Harry spoke urgently, not wanting to go too far where they wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

“I told you before, Harry. We don’t have to do anything. You can lead here” Draco whispered. Harry kissed Draco gently before pulling away.

 

“Tonight. 11 pm on the 7th floor. Meet me there?” Harry questioned.

 

“Yes, of course,” Draco replied. Harry kissed his cheek once, twice, three times, before pushing at Draco’s shoulders and unlocking the door, and cancelling the silencing spell.

 

“See you tonight,” Harry said before ducking out of the bathroom to move into the Great Hall for dinner.

 


	4. 7th Floor Corridor

Harry walked slowly to the 7th floor corridor where the famous Room of Requirement was, knowing that this was where he wanted to take Draco tonight. It was currently 10:59 and he hoped Draco was already waiting for him. When he turned the final corner he say Draco lounging against the furthest wall looking anxious. When Harry’s footsteps could be heard by the other boy, he saw Draco’s head snap up and his eyes gaze back into his own. 

 

“Been waiting long?” Harry asked before pacing back and forth, a door appearing before the pair. Draco’s eyes widened, not knowing there was a secret room on the 7th floor before answering Harry’s previous question.

 

“Only a few minutes,” Draco stated before Harry opened the door and they walked into the dimly lit room. Draco noticed that there was a lit fireplace with a bear-skinned rug in front of it, a couch behind that, a bed along the opposite wall, and a table topped with chocolate covered fruits that his mouth watered at the sight of.  Harry walked over to the table before picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and sucking it into his mouth, turning to look at Draco while he did so, biting down into the juicy fruit delicately. Draco licked his lips and walked over to the table as well, picking up a piece of banana dipped in chocolate and ate it before moaning out at the wonderful taste.

 

“For a guy who doesn’t want to go too far yet, you’re molesting that fruit far too much for me to control my actions for much longer,” Draco told Harry before moving to lay down in front of the fire, on the soft rug. Harry’s mouth dropped open, not exactly thinking that Draco would want to jump him from his teasing of the fruit, before he followed suit and lay beside Draco on the fluffy rug.  Draco’s eyes were closed and his face looked solemn, as Harry moved to run his fingers gently down the length of Draco’s closest arm, turning on his side to look at Draco’s face for his reaction to his movements. Harry skimmed his fingers over Draco’s before moving them to Draco’s neck, gliding them down the curve of his neck, over his collarbone, and down his chest, noticing the hardness beneath his fingertips.  Draco’s eyes fluttered and then opened fully before Draco turned his head to the side, to look at Harry with half-lidded eyes. Harry leaned towards Draco slightly, licking his lips before leaning down to kiss the blonde lightly, moving his fingers to grab onto one of Draco’s hipbones tightly.  Draco shifted his entire body so it was on his side, just like Harry’s and moved to fit them closer together.  Draco shivered when Harry’s hand moved from his hip to the curve of his ass, kneading it gently between his fingers. Harry smirked into their kiss and moved to kiss down Draco’s neck, landing on his collarbone before sucking and licking earnestly, trying to make a dark purple bruise appear on Draco’s pale skin. Pushing a moaning Draco onto his back, Harry climbed on top of the boy, straddling his waist before slowly moving to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

“Harry, what…” Draco started before being cut off by Harry’s lips. Harry pulled back slightly to whisper,

 

“Just not all the way.” Draco bit his lip and nodded his head once before allowing the boy to take off his shirt. He pushed his hips up into Harry’s, wanting him to feel just how horny he makes him. Harry moaned above him, thrusting his hips down into Draco’s. Draco pushed Harry over so he was on his back before Draco stood up and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them over his hips, down his thighs, kicking them off his feet to the side. He could tell Harry’s breathing was increasing and he could see the bulge in Harry’s pajama pants. Wanting to see Harry, Draco dropped down to the floor and pushed his shirt up his body. Harry sat up slightly so Draco could drag the material over his head, throwing it behind Harry’s head. Harry lay back down while Draco pressed soft kisses down Harry’s torso to the edge of his pants. He looked into Harry’s eyes for permission and Harry nodded before throwing his head back, not wanting to see Draco’s eyes glide over his body when he saw him for the first time, too nervous about what his reaction would be.  Harry’s head snapped forward to look at Draco when he heard a hiss and whispered swears.

 

“Holy fuck, Harry. You’re huge” Draco whispered and then moaned, thinking about what it would be like to have Harry inside of him, but knew that wouldn’t be happening tonight, wanting to respect Harry’s wishes and boundaries.  Draco stood up and with Harry’s eyes watching his every move, Draco lowered his boxers before standing there and moving his hand to grip his erection firmly in his hand, wanting to give Harry a little show before they continued.  He saw Harry’s hand move down to his own erection, but he spoke out to the boy.

 

“Don’t touch yourself, I want to do that” Draco stated simply before running his hand up and down his erection a few times before moving to straddle Harry’s hips, pushing his erection into Harry’s and moaning at the heat that pooled in his belly from their lengths being pressed together for the first time. Having been with other men before, Draco had felt another cock pressed against his before, but it had never felt like this before.

 

To Harry, this was an entirely new experience and he was a moaning mess beneath Draco, never having been with anyone else before and wanting to savor everything he was feeling, not wanting it to ever end.

 

“Draco. Merlin, I didn’t know it could fee like this,” Harry moaned, gripping Draco hips and circling his hips up into the other boy’s.

 

“It’ll feel even better in a little while, baby” Draco whispered throatily before moving a hand from Harry’s neck, over his torso, and gripped his manhood tightly in his hand.  Harry’s hips thrust into Draco’s hand before he could stop himself and his head thrown back in ecstasy.  Draco leaned down to Harry’s exposed neck and licked the tanned skin, tasting the saltiness on his tongue before biting down gently.

 

“Merlin, Draco” Harry moaned out, thrusting his hips again into Draco’s unmoving hand, wanting him to do… something! “Please, do something” Harry whimpered, sounding needy, but not caring at the moment. Draco kissed his way down to Harry’s pert nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking before doing the same to the other one before moving his hand teasingly up and down Harry’s cock once. Harry’s hand tangled itself into Draco’s soft hair, pulling his head up and placing a passionate kiss on his lips, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern, wanting more contact with the naked boy above him, feeling like what they had now just wasn’t enough.  Draco moved his hand again, just as slowly as before, gyrating his hips so his erection ground into Harry’s thigh before moaning into Harry’s mouth.

 

“Can I suck your cock, Harry?” Draco asked sexily, no nervousness in his voice at all. Harry let out a whimper and nodded his head slightly, feeling Draco’s body drag down his own before he felt warm breath ghosting over his hard erection. He felt pre-cum seep out of the tip of his erection, and all because of Draco.

 

“Merlin, I’ve never been this hard before. Please fucking do something!” Harry moaned, lifting his hips slightly, wanted to know what it felt like to have a mouth on his cock, never having experienced it before. He cried out when he felt a wet tongue swipe from the base to the tip of his penis before a wet heat surrounded the head of his cock. One of Harry’s hands gripped the rug beneath him while the other moved into Draco’s hair, trying to overcome the need to push Draco’s head further down on his erection.

 

“Merlin,” Harry moaned out before Draco slowly moved his mouth down Harry’s shaft, pushing his cock deep into his mouth and down his throat until his cock was fully inside his mouth. Draco swallowed before moving his mouth back up so the tip was just in his mouth before going all the way down again.

 

“Holy shit, Draco. I’m close already, how the fuck are you doing that?” Harry whimpered. Draco laughed slightly with Harry’s cock still in his mouth, making vibrations against his heated flesh, making pre-cum seep out of his tip. Draco pulled back so Harry’s length bobbed out of his mouth, curling up toward his stomach.

 

“You taste so good, I can’t get enough of you,” Draco whispered heatedly before moving up to kiss Harry harshly. Harry whimpered into Draco’s mouth as Draco pushed his length against Harry’s before wrapping his hand around both of them and tugging roughly, starting slowly, but speeding up as their kiss intensified.  Harry moved his hand down to join in with Draco’s, knowing he was less experienced than Draco, but hoping it felt good just the same. Draco moaned into his mouth, helping Harry see that he was definitely doing something to the boy above him.  Draco ripped his mouth away from Harry’s and moved his lips to kiss Harry’s neck before breathing harshly into the flesh before him, moving his hand incredibly faster than when he first had Harry’s cock in his hand.

 

“Fuck, Harry. Yes, I’m gonna cum. cum with me, please. Merlin, yes, do it, spill your load all over my hand Harry, so I can lick it off.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, before Harry shouted his name as he came harder than ever before, shooting his seed all over their hands and stomachs before Draco did the same. Moaning Harry’s name before spilling into their hands, just before he collapsed on top of Harry’s cum and sweat soaked body.

  
After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Draco moved his hand up to his mouth to lick away both of their cum, doing the same with Harry’s hand before moving down and licking at Harry’s stomach before moving off the boy and laying on his back next to him.

 

“Merlin, Draco. I almost passed out,” Harry whispered, moving his hand to try a seek out Draco’s, intertwining their fingers together, hoping Draco was okay with that. Draco’s head turned to look at Harry before he smiled tiredly and squeezed Harry’s fingers with his own. Harry smiled lazily back and moved to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“It was good then?” Draco laughed. Harry chuckled and nodded against Draco’s shoulder before pressing a kiss there and sighed, closing his eyes.

 

Before they knew it they were both asleep, smiling that tonight went better than they both expected and hoping that their secret meetings could keep getting better and better, but they could only imagine how good they would be. In reality, their future meetings would go better than they could have ever imagined.

 


End file.
